The present invention relates to psyllium husk-containing drink mix compositions comprising small particle size psyllium husk and edible, water soluble salts. The salt provides the benefit of reducing the gellation rate of the psyllium husk when dispersed in an aqueous solution. Preferred salts are neutral in flavor such that the drink mix composition is perceived by the consumer as being "unflavored".
Products containing psyllium seed husk are known (for example, Metamucil.RTM., sold by The Procter & Gamble Company). Such products are useful for the benefit of normalizing bowel function and laxation. In addition, recent research has demonstrated the effectiveness of psyllium seed husk fiber in reducing human serum cholesterol levels and in controlling blood glucose levels in diabetics.
Psyllium seed husk contains natural mucillage. It forms a gellatinous mass on contact with water, and it exhibits poor dispersibility and mixability in water. Dispersibility and mixability of psyllium husk in aqueous solutions have been shown to be improved by utilizing higher levels of sugar, and by coating the husk with materials such as maltodextrin.
Once dispersed in the aqueous solution, the psyllium husk begins to gel with an accompanying increase in the viscosity of the drink solution. Typically, the consumer of the psyllium husk suspension drinks the liquid suspension in a relatively short period of time (less than about two minutes) in order to avoid having to drink an aesthetically unacceptable high viscosity liquid (i.e., the solution is considered too thick to enjoy drinking or difficult to drink). By reducing the psyllium husk particle size it is possible to eliminate the gritty texture of the psyllium husk yet maintain efficacy. However, the smaller the particle size of the psyllium husk, the more the rapid gellation rate is a consumer noticeable concern.
It is possible in one way to control the rate of gellation by using acids to reduce the pH of the drink mix solution. However, typical acids can impart too strong a flavor (e.g., a sour or bitter flavor, especially at higher levels which may be desired to maximize the reduction in gellation rate) to the solution, and this must be consistent with the flavor system being used. Obviously, such an acidic medium is not suitable for flavor systems which require neutral or basic conditions. Also, except in certain controlled circumstances, acids are not suited for use in unflavored systems.
For these reasons, there continues to be a need for small particle size psyllium husk drink mix compositions having reduced (slower) gellation rates. It has been discovered by the present invention that the gellation rate of small particle size psyllium husk drink mix compositions in an aqueous solution can be slowed by adding a sufficient amount of an edible, water soluble salt. This discovery is useful, for example, for allowing the use of less acid or no acid (to reduce or eliminate the acid characteristic of drink compositions), to permit a wider variety of flavor systems (including "unflavored" versions of psyllium husk-containing drink mix compositions), and to further reduce the gellation rate for compositions containing higher levels of acid.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved psyllium husk drink mix compositions having reduced gellation rates in aqueous solution and improved aesthetics. It is also an object to provide drink mix compositions which are unflavored or are not acid flavored systems.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Screen mesh sizes used herein are based on U.S. standards.